


Мой

by 2Y5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Somnophilia, UST, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark!Энакин и становящийся dark!Оби-Ван.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Я не пишу по заявкам, я пишу по хотелкам своей беты XD Надеюсь, все смогла почесать)))  
> Посвящается Another01

Оби-Ван стоял на балконе и наслаждался тишиной и закатом. 

Яркое солнце гостеприимной планеты Набу в очередной раз ласкало бывшего джедая. Бывшего – потому что Ордена джедаев уже два года как не существует. К власти пришел истинный Император. И речь сейчас совсем не о Дарте Сидиусе.

Два года прошло с тех пор, как Энакин забрал детей и Оби-Вана и привез их сюда. Два года, как Оби-Ван стал его добровольным пленником.

«Вы трое – моя жизнь. Я не доверю их больше никому живому. Если ты хочешь уйти – уходи, но знай, что тогда с ними останутся только дроиды. Да, я буду прилетать сюда, но я не смогу остаться с ними. Выбирай – либо ты остаешься здесь, воспитываешь их, помогаешь мне. Либо уходишь, бросая их... бросая нас. Бросая на произвол судьбы. Решай».

И Кеноби не смог уйти. 

Почти год он боролся с собой, выдавая слова Энакина за лучшее оправдание для себя. Продолжая отрицать то, что уже давным-давно начал чувствовать к своему тогда еще падавану, но отвергал из-за Кодекса, из-за страха. Из-за ревности. 

Мужчина ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. О, да, он ревновал. Жестоко ревновал Эни к Падме, к их любви со столь юного возраста в то время, как он сам, ученик мастера-джедая, падаван, о любви знал столь ничтожно мало. Ему казалось тогда, что его снедает зависть. И лишь позже, много позже он смог понять, что сам тоже влюбился в этого несносного мальчишку, что с всполохами алого лайтсайбера, с криком боли, с пламенем потери ворвался в его жизнь. 

И вот весь тот почти год он боролся с собой, оставшись наедине с предметом своего вожделения. Да, рядом всегда были Люк и Лея, но они были еще совсем малышами, хотя и не признать их Силу уже в этом возрасте было нельзя. Но Кеноби справлялся, потихоньку направляя двойняшек, поначалу тратя большую часть усилий на обуздание хаотичных всплесков. Но недаром они были потомками Избранного – уже к полутора годам они научились сдерживаться, предпочитая вместо того, чтобы нечаянно сломать игрушку Силой, просто взять ее руками. 

И рядом был Энакин. Свергший Сидиуса, быстрым гамбитом захвативший власть, он не оставил шанса на сопротивление. Бунты вспыхивали, пыталось формироваться движение повстанцев, но все это пресекалось – быстро, резко и эффективно. 

Но в отличие от политики, с Оби-Ваном Энакин вел себя по-другому. Он не угрожал, не ставил ультиматумов. Больше не давал выбора. Он ясно и четко дал понять – раз Кеноби остался, значит, он теперь принадлежит ему. Его сын, его дочь, его Оби-Ван Кеноби. 

Не давил собой специально, не манипулировал, не вынуждал. Он просто был рядом. Как все это время глубоко в душе и желал Кеноби. Ставил перед фактом, сообщал решения. Оби-Вану было запрещено покидать планету. Запрещено чаще раза в месяц выходить из резиденции. Запрещено выходить без сопровождения. 

Кеноби возможно бы и возмутился этому, если бы еще в первый раз на его возмущения Энакин бы не ответил пустым взглядом и репликой: «Если им дать шанс – они убьют тебя. Они заберут тебя. Теперь я тебя им не отдам. Ты – мой». И Оби-Ван не смог возразить: столько силы, столько жажды, столько неопровержимого чувства собственности было в этих словах, что у мужчины чуть не подкосились ноги – настолько ошеломительной волной преданности, преклонения и желания принадлежать бывшему падавану его охватило. Словно все то, что на протяжении многих лет ученичества Энакина Оби скрывал в себе, вышло наружу, бурным потоком сметая выстроенные ментальные барьеры на своем пути. 

Тогда единственное, что Кеноби смог сделать, – коротко дернуться в жалком подобии поклона и побыстрее выскользнуть из залы, где Энакин отдыхал перед очередным отлетом.

Терпения бывшему джедаю хватило ровно до того момента, как он вошел в свою комнату – сползая по стене, он уже запустил руку под резинку штанов привычной робы и в несколько хаотичных движений довел себя до разрядки. Еще с полчаса он не мог прийти в себя. А потом потянулись томительные дни и недели борьбы с собой, вопящей с каждым разом все тише совестью и постепенно меркнущими перед внутренним взором строчками из уже никому не нужного Кодекса. Теперь их заменял Скайуокер, все явственнее с каждым разом представая в мыслях Оби-Вана, все громче звучал его голос в голове, все глубже в подкорку, в подсознание пробирались его интонации – "Не отдам. Мой. Только мой".

Фатальным спусковым крючком стало последнее покушение на Энакина. Тогда он вернулся на Набу, никого не предупредив. Грязный, в порванной одежде, уставший, с ссадинами на лице и руках он стремительно, но тихо вошел в детскую, разбудив дремавшего в кресле около двери Оби-Вана, и опустился на колени перед кроватками малышей. Он смотрел на них таким взглядом, что не верилось, что это – Император, Лорд Ситхов, казалось бы, синоним слова Зло. Нет, сейчас он был любящим отцом, человеком, вернувшимся к самому дорогому в его жизни. Потом он поднялся, выпрямил спину, расправил плечи, откинул голову – словно набрался сил, открыл второе дыхание. И легким жестом огладил детей по личикам. А потом развернулся к Кеноби.

Оби-Ван поймал его взгляд и не смог больше вдохнуть. Сила, упрямство, упорство, вера, привязанность, благодарность, радость, власть – все это переливалось в глазах Энакина, направленных на него, словно бриллиант искрился под лучом света, озаряя вокруг все радужными отблесками. Но озарял он не пространство, а душу Кеноби. Раскрывал все тайны, освещал все темные уголки, вытаскивал наружу все страхи, делая их уже не такими ужасными, как казалось раньше. И Оби-Ван не смог больше сопротивляться. 

Он поднялся со своего кресла, сделал шаг навстречу и опустился перед Скайуокером на колени.

\- Мой Император, - тихо выдохнул теперь уже точно бывший джедай и склонил голову.

Вот так, меньше чем за год, Энакин смог подчинить его себе, без какого-либо насилия, без пыток, только лишь наконец показав свою суть, найдя силы и для того, чтобы помочь Оби-Вану сбросить собственные оковы.

В первую ночь Скайуокер вновь преподнес Кеноби сюрприз, когда понял, что у Оби-Вана еще никогда никого не было. Мужчина ожидал чего угодно, от смеха до презрения, сам не понимая, почему ему видится лишь столь отрицательная реакция. Но то, как смотрел на него Энакин, как целовал его, как ласкал и готовил, как заполнил его всего – сначала его мысли, а потом и его тело, тем самым отвлекая от боли, Силой перетягивая ее на себя, несмотря на просящий шепот Оби-Вана оставить все как есть. Скайуокер диктовал свои правила, заставлял подчиняться своей воле, но принял невинность Кеноби как дар.

\- Непорочный. Мой. Только мой.

Оби-Ван никогда не сможет забыть, как звучал голос Энакина в тот раз. Звучал в ушах и в голове. Отпечатывался клеймом на сердце, ошейником на шее, наручниками на руках. И лишь тихий шепот послужил ему ответом:

\- Твой, мой Император… Мой Эни…

И с той ночи все изменилось. Словно Кеноби переродился изнутри и какое-то время был словно подросток, запутавшийся в собственном изменившемся мировосприятии. Неуклюжесть и стеснительность в присутствии Энакина вдруг менялись на вспышки страсти, во время которых Оби умудрялся заливаться краской от макушки до груди, лишь бросив взгляд ниже пояса Скайуокера.

Энакин же вел себя по-прежнему, не давя, принимая мужчину таким, какой он был, направляя в моменты нерешительности, одергивая или поощряя в моменты возбуждения в зависимости от ситуации. Кеноби учился понимать его в этом отношении, учился подстраиваться, запоминал и сам становился увереннее и спокойнее, хотя порой, конечно, накатывало прошлое, и тогда бывший джедай предпочитал до кругов перед глазами фехтовать в отдаленном уголке сада, очищая свое сознание от мыслей о прошлом, восстанавливая душевное равновесие, растворяя панику и тревогу в Силе. 

Не последнюю роль в этом играл и сам Скайуокер – его непоколебимость, его прямое и ясное «Мой» незримыми нитями держало Кеноби на плаву. Оно не сковывало, не лишало свободы или воли. Оно именно держало, как стержень, показывало единственно правильный путь, убеждая довериться, отдаться на волю сильнейшему, преклониться перед неизбежным и позволить решать за тебя. Выкинуть из головы проблемы, сосредоточиться на себе, на двойняшках, на новом мире, новой Империи в конце концов. На той неожиданно обретенной свободе от старинных предписаний, на вспыхнувших чувствах.

И сейчас, стоя здесь и наслаждаясь прекрасным закатом, Оби-Ван вновь ждал возвращения своего Императора.

За спиной раздались шаги, и мужчина спешно вернулся в свою комнату, встречая Скайуокера.

Молодой человек устал, это было видно по бледному цвету лица, по кругам под глазами, по трещинкам на губах – снова кусал их в задумчивости, с теплотой отметил Оби, но тут же опустил взгляд в пол, когда встретился глазами с Энакином.

\- Приветствую тебя, мой Импера…

Закончить ему не дали – Скайуокер быстро подошел к нему, прижался всем телом и поцеловал, сразу глубоко. Показал то, чего хочет. Поставил перед фактом. А он всегда получал то, чего хотел. 

Кеноби поплыл от этой властности, чуть лизнул губы Энакина напоследок и буквально стёк перед ним на пол, утыкаясь носом во внушительный бугор на штанах – на Скайуокере была джедайская роба, и от этого Кеноби повело еще сильнее, ему показалось на секунду, что они вернулись в прошлое, когда еще был Орден и Законы, и Оби-Вана перетряхнуло от подкатившего адреналина. Даже запах Энакина – озон от близости лайтсайбера, металл, пот… Кеноби повело сильнее, он захотел немного подразнить Энакина, испытать границы, внутри все сладко подобралось от страха и возбуждения, стягивающихся в неразрывный узел. 

Провел кончиком носа вдоль обозначившегося под тканью члена, горячо выдохнул на него и поднял глаза, видя во встречном взгляде темное, густое, жаркое желание, собственничество и самодовольство. Император не злился, он устал, но милостиво разрешил Оби-Вану ласкать себя, раз уж тому так хотелось.

Медленно, далеко высунув язык, Оби провел им по рукояти меча, словно демонстрируя то, что сейчас сделает с членом Энакина, вызывая в горле того неконтролируемый рык, а в глазах все больше желтого – и от этого лишь захотелось громко простонать, как голодной шлюхе, довольной своим мастерством.

Не размениваясь больше на мелочи, Кеноби быстро извлек из тесного плена горячий ствол и принялся облизывать широкими мазками, всем языком, не обходя вниманием ни одну венку, ни миллиметра натянувшейся крайней плоти, ласкал яички. Вернулся к члену, расположил головку на расслабленном языке, сцепил руки у себя за спиной и, не опуская взгляда с лица Энакина, медленно двинулся вперед, позволяя пенису самому свободно скользнуть внутрь до самого горла. Скайуокер захрипел, оскалился, словно зверь, схватил Оби-Вана за волосы и сам принялся двигаться внутри услужливого рта, входил то медленно, то быстро, иногда меняя угол, уже почти черными, с желтыми прожилками глазами смотря на то, как натягивается кожа щеки от упирающейся в нее изнутри головки его члена. Голодно прослеживал взглядом капельки слюны и смазки, что не удерживались во рту Кеноби, пальцами гладил уголки губ, натянутые до предела.

Оби-Вану было больно, Оби-Вану было стыдно, Оби-Ван практически не контролировал свое тело, и от этого ему было так охуенно, что стало плевать на то, что из глаз катились слезы, воздуха не хватало, член проникал слишком глубоко, неаккуратно скользя по задней стенке глотки, обещая осипший голос, а собственный уже болезненно упирался в грубую ткань. Вопреки всему Кеноби взял глубже, сглотнул, застонал и сглотнул снова, когда с хриплым криком Энакин выплеснулся ему прямо в горло, даже не давая толком почувствовать вкуса семени. 

Руки Скайуокера опустились, но Оби-Ван не спешил отодвигаться, сначала старательно слизнул остатки спермы, слюны и смазки со ствола, а затем преданно посмотрел в глаза своего господина, молчаливо выпрашивая одобрение. И буквально просиял, когда тот легким движением погладил его по щеке.

Мужчина не дернулся, когда Сила подхватила и бросила его на кровать. Энакин стал ласкать себя рукой и смотреть. Оби-Ван знал, чего тот хочет. Он быстро избавился от своей одежды, прогнулся в спине, сильнее разводя ноги, предоставляя лучший ракурс. 

Губы Скайуокера сжались, на лице заиграли желваки, когда Энакин увидел, как, подчиняясь воле владельца, дырочка ануса чуть приоткрылась, пульсируя. Влажная, готовая. Кеноби не использовал никаких игрушек, никаких пробок или прочего, пока ждал своего Императора. Он знал, что Энакин любит, когда туго, когда узко, когда только он, только его член, его пальцы, его язык.

«О, да», - подумал Энакин. - «Я обязательно тебя вылижу. Но не сегодня».

Скайуокер сбросил с плеч тяжелый плащ, забрался на постель позади любовника, становясь на колени над ним, и одним мощным, плавным движением вперед вошел сразу, до самого основания. Оби-Ван под ним облегченно застонал, комкая руками простыню у себя над головой. Да, он знал, запомнил, что не может себя трогать, не должен, пока Эни сам не скажет ему это сделать, не позволит кому-то другому ласкать его Оби-Вана, даже тому самому.

Энакин двигался размашисто, сжимал пальцами ягодицы, разводил их в стороны и смотрел на то, как берет Кеноби, скользя внутрь, как Оби-Ван отдает себя, когда колечко ануса тянется за выходящим из него пенисом. Он впивался ногтями в мягкие полушария, оставлял следы, метил свою собственность, заявлял свои права, ставил клеймо. 

Оби-Ван чувствовал жжение от этих царапин и ничего не мог сделать, кроме как подаваться навстречу, хныкая, подставляясь, оглядываясь на все еще одетого Скайуокера. Самого Энакина этот контраст сводил с ума – он наклонился вперед, заскользил тканью о кожу, заставляя Кеноби передернуться всем телом, а потом впился зубами в оголенную, запрокинутую, буквально просящую о таком обращении шею. Оби закричал от обилия ощущений, они захлестывали его с головой, но не хватало еще капельки, совсем немного…

\- Мой. Только мой.

И это стало последним, что помнил Оби-Ван, – он запрокинул голову, взвыл и кончил тугими струями на простынь, так и не ощутив ни единого прикосновения на своем члене. Энакин почти тут же последовал за ним, стараясь на последних толчках проникнуть как можно глубже, оставить свое семя в любовнике, сделать его полным. 

Отдышавшись, он избавился от одежды и улегся на кровать, прижимая Оби-Вана ближе к себе, мягко массируя рукой его живот, нежно целуя в макушку, укладывая голову любовника себе на плечо.

\- Мой, - почти уснув, прошептал Энакин.

\- Твой, мой Эни… - услышал в ответ.


	2. Утро

Просыпаться не хотелось. По всем ощущениям Оби-Вану казалось, что прошло не так много времени. Все же разлепив глаза, он убедился в своей правоте. По комнате рассеялся розоватый свет наступающего утра. Вставало солнце, сквозь панорамные окна ложась на пол огромными светлыми прямоугольниками. Кеноби подумал, что Люк и Лея скоро проснутся. Двухлетние малыши вставали рано, чуть позже набуанской звезды. Он улыбнулся, представляя, как будет наблюдать за разговаривающим с детьми Энакином.

Несмотря на столь раннее пробуждение, он чувствовал себя прекрасно отдохнувшим, спокойным и… цельным. Мягко улыбнувшись собственным ощущениям, мужчина перевернулся в ту сторону, откуда его грело ровное тепло, гораздо лучше тепла солнца на этой радушной планете…

Энакин лежал на спине, лицо его было расслабленно, уже не столь бледное, как вчера, но все еще немного уставшее. Управление Империей оставило свой отпечаток на когда-то совсем мальчишеском, юном и гладком лице мальчика с Татуина. Сколько же прошло с того времени? 16 лет? А казалось, будто вечность…

Кеноби перевернулся на бок, лицом к Скайуокеру, аккуратно убрал упавшую на лицо парня прядку, задержав дыхание, провел пальцами по челюсти и ниже, по шее, покрывшейся легкими мурашками, по груди и ниже… Он был таким красивым для Оби-Вана: и ясноглазым мальчиком с сухими выгоревшими волосами, и несносным пухлогубым падаваном с тонкой косичкой, но особенно сейчас, когда стал мужчиной. Высокий и сильный, жилистый с отчетливо прорисованными продолговатыми бицепсами и острым кадыком. Дюрастиловая рука и старый шрам, пересекающий правую бровь, доставшийся ему с войны клонов. Оби-Ван помнил все изменения внешности Энакина, все его взлеты и падения, одно оставалось неизменным — он был лучшим для Кеноби. Его властность и упрямство, жадность и уверенность, красота и даже пугающая Тьма — все это притягивало Оби-Вана, открывая его собственную сущность. Сущность, принадлежавшую Энакину Скайуокеру. Казалось, он родился только лишь для того, чтобы быть собственностью нового Императора. Это окрыляло, пугало и возбуждало.

Оби-Ван с восхищением оглядел тело бывшего ученика, своего мастера. Все же Энакин, его Эни, был еще юн, и это заводило: чувствовать себя подчиненным бывшему падавану, ощущать себя в безопасности рядом с ним, с его молодостью, силой и темной энергией, бьющей из самого сердца Императора.

Кеноби мягко обвел пупок Энакина, скользнул пальцами по светлым волоскам вниз — утренняя эрекция была прекрасна видна под тонкой простыней, которой накрыл их вчера Скайуокер.

Чуть завозившись от прикосновений, молодой мужчина повел бедрами и застонал от чувствительного трения. Кеноби нахмурился — простынь хоть и была соткана из лучшего хлопка, но не подходила для прикосновения к столь нежной возбужденной части тела. Недолго думая, он аккуратно стянул ее в сторону, открывая прекрасный вид на длинные стройные ноги и весомо приподнявшийся ствол.

Удобно устроившись ниже, Оби-Ван вобрал член в рот, с наслаждением ощущая, как он еще больше крепнет в его губах. Мягко облизывая, посасывая, оттягивая вниз мошонку, мужчина ласкал любовника какое-то время, а потом перебрался выше, подводя набухшую, истекающую смазкой головку к своему анусу, в котором еще чувствовалась сперма.

С тихим, чувственным стоном Оби насадился, удерживая себя на коленях, чтобы не придавить Энакина, чуть покачался из стороны в сторону, забываясь в чувстве растянутости и наполненности. Из-под прикрытых век глянул на лицо Скайуокера и застыл.

Энакин смотрел на него темным взглядом, размеренно дышал через приоткрытый рот, сжимал пальцами простыню, удерживаясь от того, чтобы схватить этого развратника, опрокинуть на спину и жестко втрахать в постель. На этот голодный собственнический взгляд и посыл в Силе в Оби-Ване сладко замерло что-то темное, предвкушая собственное падение.

Император был грубым, но никогда не хотел нечаянно навредить Оби-Вану, а сейчас после столь долгого воздержания, это было легко сделать любым неосторожным движением внутри. Поэтому Энакин терпел, позволяя партнеру следовать своим желаниям.

От испуга Кеноби сжался внутри, ощущая как это нечто темное, но сладкое и живое растет в груди. Энакин простонал сквозь сжатые зубы и выгнулся, зажмуриваясь, выдыхая через широко открытый рот.

— Сила, Оби-Ван… Какой же ты…

Уверенные руки легли на бедра мужчины, большие пальцы прошлись по коже, успокаивая, подталкивая к движению, и Кеноби расслабился, видя, как Энакин судорожно облизывает губы и буквально пожирает его глазами. Принявшись медленно раскачиваться на так хорошо растянувшем его пенисе, пальцы одной руки он запустил в свои волосы, зачесывая их, откинул голову назад и чуть в сторону, другой пробегаясь по оставленной прошлой ночью метке. Оби-Ван дразнил его, прекрасно понимая, что может быть наказан за это.

С волос пальцы перешли на губы, а от метки — к соскам, с пошлым стоном Кеноби вобрал в себя два пальца и сильно царапнул напряженную вершинку ногтем, вздрагивая от прошивших его ощущений, невольно ускоряя ритм, чувствуя, как пальцы Энакина сильнее впиваются в его кожу, обещая синие метки. Сила ощутимо охватила горло, чуть сдавливая, давая явственное ощущение, словно это Скайуокер держит его, позволяет ему дышать, получать удовольствие, жить… Это негласное наказание было даром, ответным жестом наслаждения.

И все это время Император не переставал говорить:

— Я помню, как еще мальчишкой прибегал к тебе ночами после кошмаров… Как ты сидел со мной, пока я не усну… Теперь ты сам засыпаешь спокойно только в моих руках, такой доверчивый…

Помню, ругал меня за излишнюю горячность в решениях… А теперь сам кидаешься в омут с головой, стоит мне оказаться рядом с тобой, такой страстный…

Помню, как ты отчитывал меня за тот поцелуй с Падме… И теперь ты сам так рьяно ластишься ко мне, умоляешь о внимании, о заботе, о наслаждении, такой ненасытный…

Ради Кодекса ты всегда скрывал то, каким был на самом деле, лишь самые близкие могли узнать, каким веселым, остроумным, живым, саркастичным ты можешь быть… С какой страстью ты отдавался тренировкам, миссиям, пытаясь выплеснуть всю ту энергию, что копилась в тебе, запертая смирением…

А теперь посмотри на себя, — Энакин сел, удерживая одной рукой лицо Оби-Вана, смотря в его полные возбуждения глаза, — такой горячий, распаленный, раскрытый… Ты такой сексуальный… От одного взгляда на тебя у меня внутри растекается лава, так хочется показать, что ты мой, заклеймить тебя, объявить об этом на всю Империю, распять тебя собой, вобрать в себя, чтобы ты был рядом… Навсегда.

Кеноби в ответ ухватился за плечи любовника, прижался к нему всем телом и в бешеном темпе стал насаживаться на член, не в силах произнести что-то, кроме бесконечного: «Твой-твой-твой, Эни, весь твой». И счастливо простонать, ощущая в себе выплески спермы.

Содрогаясь всем телом, Скайуокер излился глубоко внутрь своего любовника, животом чувствуя, как Оби-Ван все еще возбужден. Над ухом раздалось жалостливое поскуливание.

— Тииише, мой сладкий, шшш… — Энакин вновь улегся на спину. — Приподнимись.

Дрожа всем телом, Кеноби встал на колени, всхлипом сопроводив покинувший его член. На автомате напрягся, удерживая семя Скайуокера внутри.

— Нет, расслабь дырочку, я хочу посмотреть… — Оби-Ван залился краской до самой груди, услышав непроизнесенное «…как из тебя течет», и повиновался.

Один длинный палец скользнул внутрь, заставляя громко ахнуть. Кеноби почувствовал, как семя Императора покидает его тело.

Тени под глазами Энакина обозначились резче, желтый в глазах отразился ярче, когда из его груди послышался глухой рык. Император смотрел, не отрываясь, пока все семя не вытекло ему на живот.

— Сила, да! — Скайуокер схватил Оби за волосы и рывком направил его голову вниз. — Слижи это! Сейчас же!

Кеноби быстро заработал языком, исподлобья следя за тем, с каким вожделением любовник наблюдает за процессом, как облизывает мгновенно пересыхающие губы. Темное в нем раскрылось подобно цветку под напором Силы Энакина. «Мой», подумал Оби-Ван, ощущая как Сила отвечает ему голосом Императора: «Твой ученик, твой мастер, твой Император».

— А ты мой послушный, хороший мааальчик… — довольно протянул вслух Энакин. — Послушные мальчики заслуживают награды… Чего ты хочешь?

Оби-Ван уже плохо соображал, поэтому смог лишь прошептать:

— Кончить… Мой Император, я хочу кончить, умоляю…

Не желая больше мучить Оби, Скайуокер передвинулся ниже по постели, пока широко расставленные колени мужчины не оказались по обе стороны от его головы, и с силой принялся вылизывать красное, опухшее, натруженное отверстие, наслаждаясь криками Оби-Вана, дрожанием его бедер, жадными сжатиями дырочки. Мужчина еле удерживал ослабевшие мышцы, руками упираясь в постель, подаваясь бедрами ниже, навстречу наглому языку. Двух движений руки по члену хватило, чтобы он забился в оргазме, уже даже не крича — сипя окончательно сорванным голосом.

Пока приходивший в себя Кеноби лежал на постели, Энакин перебирал его мягкие волосы, гладил по щекам и с неудовольствием отмечал, как ему мешает борода мужчины. Раньше Скайуокер особо не задумывался над этим, легкий дискомфорт во время минетов и поцелуев был неважен, ведь встречались они не так уж и часто, но конкретно сейчас Энакину пришла в голову идея, от которой он не хотел избавляться. Вместо этого он поднялся и прошел в ванную комнату. Отыскав там все нужное, он вернулся, застав Оби-Вана сидящим, оперевшись на подушки. Тот медленно перевел взгляд с рук Энакина на его лицо.

— Что? ..

— Тихо. Расслабься и закрой глаза.

Молодой человек видел, как, вопреки его словам, Кеноби напрягся, но закрыл глаза и постарался дышать ровно. Спустя десять минут Скайуокер огладил пальцами совершенно чистую и гладкую кожу подбородка Оби, а затем потянулся его поцеловать.

— Без бороды ты выглядишь гораздо моложе. Мне нравится, — сказал он, как припечатал, отмечая, как смущенно-довольно прикрыл глаза Оби-Ван.

Тишину нарождающегося утра нарушило противное попискивание комлинка.

— Господин Император, вас просит об аудиенции генерал… — Энакин с громким стоном выдохнул, заглушая все остальное сообщение, и потянулся к одежде.

Пять минут спустя он сидел в зале конференций, оборудованном всей необходимой для голотрансляций техникой, на специальном кресле-троне: не помпезном и вычурном, но дававшем собеседникам понять, какой пост занимал Скайуокер. По щелчку тумблера перед ним появилось изображение генерала во весь рост и частично окружающей его комнаты.

— Мой Император. — Генерал учтиво поклонился.

— Я слушаю вас, — махнул рукой Энакин, поторапливая.

Приступивший к докладу, тот замер и умолк, когда подошедший Оби-Ван, в брюках и распахнутой на груди тунике, дававшей прекрасный обзор на налившийся синяк на шее, вошел в зону сканирования проектора, подошел к креслу, а потом, недолго думая, опустился на пол прямо у ног Скайуокера, виском упираясь в его колено, лениво разглядывая голограмму.

— Вы язык проглотили, генерал? — Ничуть не смущаясь, Император запустил руку в волосы сидящего Кеноби и невозмутимо принялся перебирать мягкие рыжие пряди. — Или вам нравится отнимать у меня время? — Сталь, явственно прозвучавшая в его голосе, заставила бывалого вояку вздрогнуть и поспешно отвести взгляд от бывшего джедая, возвращаясь к теме обсуждений.

В следующий раз, когда генерал нанес визит лично, устраивался большой прием по случаю уничтожения основной ячейки повстанцев. Для него этот визит стал последним — прямо в центре зала, на виду у всех гостей он протянул руку и похлопал Оби-Вана по щеке. Начавшая расползаться по его лицу сальная улыбочка почти тут же превратилась в мучительную гримасу.

Кеноби безразличным взглядом смотрел, как мужчина перед ним начал истекать кровью буквально ото всюду и замер с громким хрипом на полу, скрючившись в позе зародыша.

В наступившей гробовой тишине Оби-Ван спокойно прошествовал мимо всех гостей к Энакину, который провел рукой по его щеке, которой раньше касалась чужая ладонь, словно стирая грязь, а потом нежно поцеловал в висок, прижимая к себе за талию, одаривая всех собравшихся надменным звериным взглядом.

«Мой».


End file.
